Light up my World
by stoneygem
Summary: In dark times happiness provides a light to everyone. If only the road there was an easy one. Response to the ADMMWedding Challenge
1. Lonesome Polecat

Light up my World

By Stoneygem

Disclaimer: You know the lyrics of that song – so don't ask me. The things you can't find in canon are obviously mine. If the way, I portrayed or named some characters sounds like your idea, it could be, because I liked your idea so much. But to be on the safe side, let me know and I will add you in here. Some pieces of Minerva's background come from Isis Malfoy's Story "The Wizards, The Animagi and The Web of Darkness".

A/N: First of all, this is AD/MM. And it's a ship-fic. If the very thought of those two as a couple makes you throw up – then better do the Rockford-turn NOW.

This started out as a response to the Wedding-challenge in the AlbusandMinerva-group. I don't know, if it will end as one, but anyway, it's for you guys.

Okay, this is my first attempt – well, actually I try to get over my Fanfic-writing-syndrome. So comments are greatly appreciated. If you like it, tell me. If not – I don't mind negative critique, just keep in mind that in order to improve my writing, I need concrete hints. So please, tell me what you didn't like and why.

Oh my God, I can't believe, I'm actually posting something. Heaven help me!

Okay, enough of pre-babbling, here we go…

Dawn was rising over the roofs of the still sleeping town. Cold clouds of fog were wafting through the alleys of Metz. Minerva McGonagall shivered and pulled her jacket closer around herself. She hurried down the streets to her lodgings, filled with the half-desperate need to find herself a cosy place in front of a roaring fireplace. Winter, especially one as cold and wet as this, definitely was not her season. 'Must be the cat in me,' she mused.

Finally she reached the door of the little townhouse, where she spend her few days of R&R. Minerva went up to her room, lit a fire, and, after conjuring herself a hot chocolate, sat down in front of the fire.

Sipping her chocolate, her thoughts quickly went back to the things, which had driven her out of bed in the first place. Scanning the room she saw piles of parchments strewn everywhere. The gathering of the Order of the Phoenix and its adjoining forces was fast approaching and Albus had put the arrangements for this meeting completely into her hands. Albus…

Minerva sighed softly  "Albus…" Oh, how she missed him. Had it only been five days since they said goodbye? It seemed so much longer, since she had lost herself in his twinkling eyes, since she had last felt his tender kiss. Absently her fingers went to her lips as if she could still feel his mouth on hers.

The rumpling of a carriage outside startled her out of her musings. She pulled herself together and went to the desk in the corner. This meeting was very important. With the allied troops steadily advancing towards Germany and apparently winning this Muggle war, the chances for the Fighters of the Light to defeat the Dark Wizard Grindelwald and his forces were also rising. In a week a large number of fighters would meet here in Metz to discuss their next, and hopefully last, actions in this war.

Minerva desperately hoped that this war would be over soon. It had gone on for far too long and she really was tired of it. She wanted nothing more than to go home with Albus and make a life with him. And she hoped to straighten things out with her family. It had been so long since she had seen her parents, but considering her mothers last letter that was not a bad thing. 

A knock on the door, once again brought the young woman back to reality. "Come in," she called.

An auburn shock of hair was the first thing to be seen. Minerva's heart did a short leap. "Minerva, really, you are dreaming again with open eyes. I've been knocking three times already and you did not react," a smoky voice said, "and once again you have not been sleeping, but roaming through the night. Albus will have my head, if you don't show signs of total relaxation next week."

Minerva smiled. "Don't worry, Arabella. I'll take the blame on me. And I just couldn't sleep anymore, so I went to check some things around the gathering place."

Arabella Figg stepped further into the room carrying a tray filled with everything one could acquire for breakfast. She looked around for a place to set it down and finally shoved some parchments off the round table in the middle of the room. Before the other witch could protest, she waged a finger at the younger woman and said in a lecturing tone "Your stay here is not only about arranging this meeting, it is also about you having a little vacation. And I promised my cousin – your fiancé – to spoil you a little and to make sure you relax. You already skipped dinner yesterday, so now you have to make it up by eating everything here."

The younger witch simply shook her head. She knew, when not to protest and therefore sat down and started to eat. Conversation during the meal stayed on the regular topics: the upcoming meeting, the war, their families, Albus. After a while, Arabella noticed that it had mostly been her to actually converse. Her companion had become more and more silent.

"What is it, girl?", she asked worriedly. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just so tired of all this. I wish we all could go home and live our lives. Do the things, we are supposed to do or want to. I know, we are here fighting, because this is something we need to do, but I have done it for the last four years and that is more than enough. I'm tired of all this fighting. I am sick of all this filth and blood. I don't want to watch my back all the time. I don't want to worry, if the people I leave in the morning will be back with me at night." Minerva buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Arabella. I guess, I am just a little burned out."

"…and lonely." The older woman supplied slyly.

Minerva grinned in spite of herself. "Yes. That too. I just miss him."

"Well, you still have to wait a week, I'm afraid. And since there is nothing we can do about it, I suggest, we go back to organize the big one."

Once again, Minerva grinned. 'Thanks for Ara,' she thought. Without her, she wouldn't have made it through the last six months.

****

Somewhere near the Ardennes 

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the maps he had been pouring over, when a small grey owl screeched from the back of a chair behind him. He and his troop of fighters from the Order had been gathering intelligence of the surrounding area throughout the last days and were now putting the information together. They had tried their best, but without their best spy, their little tabby cat, the information was not as thorough as usual. 

The thought of Minerva brought a smile to his face. He missed her terribly. But she was the best for that job in Metz. That's why he had sent her. Maybe that owl came from her? He turned around quickly and took the letter from the owl. He opened the letter quickly and read:

_Dear Albus,_

_Sorry, it's only me. I just wanted to let you know that our little side project is coming along nicely. I think I've got nearly everything arranged. I found somebody to do it. And I also got a 'yes' from Peri. So it seems that there is nothing in your way. Just arrive here safe and sound and the show will roll, just like you wanted it._

_Tabby is alright. She doesn't even have the slightest idea. I watch out for her, but I think she will only be better, when you are here. She misses you._

_You know, my dear cousin, you are really a lucky man. _

_Take care._

Arabella 

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at that. Yes, he definitely was a lucky man – and he would make himself even luckier. In a week…


	2. My Min

Light up my World

A/N: Hmmm…there is still not much of a plot. I wonder, if will ever get there *frowns*. Ah well, if not – see it as a piece of fluff and blame it on my fondness of soap opera.

Disclaimer is the same.

Many thanks to my reviewers. You made my heart (and ego too) swell. 

Anyways, this chapter is for Isis Malfoy and VoyICJ, who assured me this little one could be read. Am I a coward?…..Don't answer that!

Chapter 2

A week later Minerva hurried down the narrow alleys. It had started snowing the night before and they world was covered in the magical white. But the young witch had no eyes for the beauty around her - she was late.

The fighters of the Light were already gathering at that old Inn just outside town and she actually had planned to be there, but somehow couldn't find out of her bed. She had intended to greet the guests and maybe – just maybe catch some bits of compliments. Not that she was fishing, but it was always nice to be praised for good work. And she was also anxious to see some friends she hadn't met for a while. Maybe even one or two of her siblings would be there. She hoped so.

And then there was Albus. Finally, after almost two gruesome weeks of separation they would be together again. She just couldn't wait to see him again.

By now she was almost running the last meters towards the Inn. Well, the ruins of an old Inn as it looked to Muggle eyes. She and Arabella had kept the appearance of a ruin to the place, to scare Muggles away. But once inside, there was a spacious hall, where all guests would have a place. To the Muggles even the garden gave the impression of complete devastation. But it weren't the Muggles, they had to worry about. 

Although the rear of the Allied troops was relatively save, such a large meeting still needed many protections from the Dark Forces. So they had used everything there was, from silencing charms to Dark Magic alerts. It had been hard work, but they had done it and Minerva was actually very proud of it. 

By now, she had reached the Inn and stepped into the entrance hall. Before she had the chance to even catch her breath, a figure, she could only vaguely see, swept her off her feet twirling her around "Oh thank you, dear God! You are alright, Min. I was so worried, when I heard that you are in one of the most forward groups," the figure exclaimed.

"Uray, would you let me down, please." Minerva demanded somewhat exasperated. The man complied, rather reluctantly, but still held onto her. That was a good thing, because Minerva suddenly felt very light-headed and her vision swam. When it cleared again, she took in the man, who still held on fast. Tall, broad, dark green eyes and long unruly hair of ebony. 

He looked at her lovingly and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "I'm really glad, you are okay, my Min," he said tenderly.

"Oh, I am too, Uray. It has been so long, since I last saw you. And then I didn't hear anything, but I knew that you were running along somewhere in Italy and with all the fighting going on there. And knowing you, I was almost sure, you would be near the frontline. So I was sure, you were in danger." Minerva responded breathlessly, letting herself being pulled into a bear hug by the man.

"I thought the same thing about you. And I still can't believe that Dumbledore uses you for the most forward spying activities. When they told me, I couldn't believe it. I thought, it was a bad joke. I mean, how can he risk you like that."

Minerva bristled a little, but caught herself: "It's not that bad. Besides, Albus wouldn't send me, if I wasn't the best for those jobs. I've been doing it for nearly four years by now. And believe me," she grinned, "I am good. Very good."

Uray chuckled "I know that. Believe me, if somebody knows, just how good you are, it will be me."

Minerva laughed "And you better not forget it, Mister."

"But still," he became serious again, "I can't believe, Dumbledore does risk you like that. What if something happens to you. I couldn't stand to see you harmed. You are my little one. My Min…"

"Are you sure that she is YOUR Min?" An angry voice came from behind.

The couple whirled around. 

"Albus…"

****

another A/N: Do me a favor and review please.


	3. Love is only Love

A/N: Okay, I admit it – I am mad like hell. My damn school. I've been writing my a** off the last week to get my term paper done and when I go to turn it in today, the professor will be on vacation until April 17th and the secretary until March 24th. And no fill-in. So for that Major, nobody is there for about 3 weeks. The secretary's salary is 4 times of mine and she is working only 14 hours a week. I'm in a students job and work more than 20 hours a week. Can somebody explain to me, for what they are getting their money? 

To all reviewers of Chapter 2 (which now has a title – yay, I finally could make up my mind) – thanks for giving me a perma-grin. Since you all were asking, I give you the answer…..nah, not here. You have to read this chapter to find out. Oh, and review too. In case, you wonder about the title of this chapter, it is a song out of "Hello Dolly", performed by Barbra Streisand.

To Minerva of Tortall: Thanks for your suggestion. So far I went with ff.net's pre-selected settings, but changed it now.

To Xela: Where is that line from? It sounds a bit like the beginning of a Round Robin I have in mind.

Disclaimer as usual.

Anyway, this one is for my Mama, for her marvellous back and face massages and for the fact that she doesn't have one ounce of understanding for fandom, but still immediately jumps on my train of thoughts and came up with even more ridiculous ideas than I could ever think of. Mama, you're a nutcake – but you're the bomb.

Chapter 3: "Love is only love"

"Albus…" Minerva delightedly cried as she flew across the room directly into his embrace. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and responded to her kiss with equal passion.

They kissed for an eternity, until finally Arabella asked Alastor Moody, who had entered the Inn with Albus, "Shouldn't they come up for air sometimes?"

Alastor shot back "With those two? Who knows."

"You can only kiss that long. Once they have to breathe again.", someone from the back of the room chimed in.

The rustling of conversation, which had filled the room had faded into a tense silence. People gathered around to watch the display, torn between fascination and embarrassment at the scene unfolding. And more than one was anxious to see, how the other man – Uray – would react.  

"Is it only me, or is it getting warmer in here?" Luc, their contact from Metz, asked. A few others nodded in agreement. Somebody even started whistling.

Moody went over to a dumbfound Uray, poked him in the ribs and grinned slyly. "Maybe they should get a room?"

Uray didn't answer. He was too shocked to say anything.

Finally, Albus and Minerva slowly tapered off their kiss – if only to catch a much needed breath, but kept their tight embrace. They seemed oblivious to the surroundings as they basked in each others presence.

"What the hell is going on here?" Uray demanded. "Minerva, Albus, would you mind explaining, what you are doing?"

The couple snapped out of it's reverie and turned to the rather angry man. Minerva couldn't help but grin "What do you think, we are doing? I thought, it was rather obvious."

Uray only glared at her. He turned to the man beside her "Albus, I demand that you tell me, what for Merlin's sake, you are doing with my little sister! And in public!"

Dumbledore cringed inwardly at the tone in the other man's voice. '_That certainly didn't go well. Brace yourself, Dumbledore,_ _McGonagall-temper is at  work, again.'_. Outwardly he answered calmly with a hint of amusement. "As Min said, my friend. I thought, it is obvious. I am kissing her. And well, yes, in public. We are engaged after all."

Uray's eyes grew wide. "Engaged?" he sputtered, "As in to be married?"

"At least, that was what it meant last time I checked." Arabella interrupted, sensing the fast rising tension between the three. "Would you mind finishing this conversation outside, so that we can get the actual meeting underway?" She nodded to the young fighter next to her and both shoved the three out of the door into the back-garden.  

Then she turned towards the crowd of witches and wizards calling them to their seats and starting to share the information they had collected for their next actions.

While sliding into her seat she heard Alastor Moody mutter "Thank God, I kept my hands of those girls. That family could make even the most ardent lover decide to enter a convent."

Arabella grinned and whispered back: "The joys of love and family…"

Moody only snorted.

****

Outside the atmosphere between the three people was even frostier than the air. Uray stood straight with his shoulders squared and his arms crossed. His features clearly showed anger, although his voice betrayed that "Would you now be so kind and tell me, what is going on?"

Albus was about to speak, but was stopped by Minerva's hand on his arm. "It's is actually quite simple, Uray. We fell in love and since we want to spend the rest of our lives together, we decided to get married soon." She said approaching her brother with a smile. "You have been in love before. I'm sure, you know what it is like.", Minerva added tenderly stroking his cheek.

Uray regarded her for a moment with small smile, but suddenly turned away from her and started pacing. "Yes. Yes, I know, how it feels to be in love. But Min, you are so young and he is…well, he is…"

"So much older?"

"Thanks Albus. Yes, so much older than you Min. You have all your life ahead of you and…" Uray run a hand through his hair, trying to form the proper words.

Minerva and Albus grinned at each other. If they could win over Uray, sooner or later the McGonagall-Clan would follow. They shared a look that said: 'Keep trying!'

Finally, Minerva took the task to make their point clear: "Uranos Kazachok McGonagall, you know as well as I do that you can't choose, for whom you fall. Your heart makes that decision. And my heart decided for Albus… a very long time ago. You say that you want to see me happy and my happiness is with him. As long I have Albus, I can't be anything else than happy."

Uray swallowed. He knew his sister's determination. She had always gotten her way and she had apparently set her mind to this. But there was one more thing.

"A very long time ago? Since when is that going on with you two?" He stared at Albus, clearly marking his intent to get a truthful, but better satisfying answer.

Dumbledore almost laughed out loud as he saw the young man doing exactly, what his father and four brothers had done ten months earlier. That look clearly said: 'You better did not even dream of touching her before she graduated!' He also knew, he couldn't be entirely truthful, but since Uray had only asked about the beginning of their actual romantic and physical relationship, he could give him the expected response. "I can absolutely assure you, my friend, that we never engaged in anything inappropriate as long as Minerva was my student. And we also did not start our relationship over her Graduation certificate."

Minerva chuckled at that as she stepped between the two men. "I am not giving you the exact date, my dear brother, but the last two years have been the happiest in my life." She smiled as she settled back on her fiancé's chest. Dumbledore smiled too and wrapped his arms around her. 

The young wizard regarded the couple in front of him. They certainly looked happy and in love, but still. His Princess-sister and Dumbledore? Powerful and famous wizard or not, he was still many years her senior AND her former teacher. The gossip-people would have a field-day, if that relationship became public knowledge. Not only Min and Albus would be in the spotlight, but the whole clan too.

"What did Mama and Pap say?"

The glimmer of hope in Minerva's eyes was immediately quenched. "They didn't like the news." Came her somewhat chocked answer. "Neither did Sym or the boys. We didn't exactly part on speaking terms."

Albus, sensing her sadness, pulled her even closer to him. "We actually hoped that you might help us to straighten this out…," he told the other man.

Uray turned his back to them and let out a deep breath. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. He was not even sure, what he thought of this…, this love match, but to sell it to his parents? He couldn't believe it. Again, he yanked his hands through his hair. Then he turned around. "I don't know, what I shall think of all this. I am not happy about it. Let me finish, Minerva," he stopped his sister, who was about to interrupt him. "I don't know yet, if I can or even want to accept your relationship, so don't ask me to talk Mama and Pap into it. I don't know, if I should be happy for you or kill Albus for ever daring to touch you. I just don't know…"

With that he stalked towards the entrance of the Banquet-room and nearly ran into another young wizard. Andrew Potter easily avoided collision and announced: "If you don't mind joining the discussion now, Arabella wants you to give your input. She also said – and I quote: 'They can play out their drama later on.'"

The others couldn't help but smile at Arabella's frankness and followed inside.


	4. It takes a Woman

A/N: insaneflautist: ask and ye shall receive. Here it is. In case, anybody should wonder (I know, nobody does, but still g) the chapter title is from "Hello Dolly" and there performed by Walter Matthau.

This one is to my London Ladies: Ms. Mona, Louise and Edna, who probably won't read this, but make me look like the sensible one of us. 'Suck, don't blow, Ladies." lol

Chapter 4 "It takes a Woman"

  
The discussion was in full swing as they came into the hall. An overwhelming mix of languages filled the room as two different opinions battled for supremacy. 

  
Dumbledore took his place at the head-table and raised his hands "Silence, please!" he called out. Slowly the shouting and murmuring ceased. "Now, would you please state your proposals one by one."

  
Immediately the noise exploded again.

  
The auburn-haired wizard shook his head. "Silence!" he called again. Slightly exasperated he added "I asked for an order in your statements. So, Giovanni," he turned to a raven-haired wizard to his left, "please, do start."

  
The man declared with a heavy Italian accent, "Italy is the weakest point in the defence against the Dark forces and the German Muggle army. Even the Muggle Prime Minister said so. We, the Italian Fighters, therefore demand that our forces are to be concentrated there…"

  
A blonde wizard from a table in the middle interrupted angrily. In a fast, rolling tongue he agitatedly addressed the wizards around him.

  
Albus desperately turned to Minerva. "That's Dimitri."  
Minerva grinned, "So…"

  
"He speaks Russian. I don't understand that. And no one else does either."  
"And you want me to help?"

  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes "Yes, if you would be so kind."

  
The woman grinned again. "I will. Although Uray could do that much better, but since he isn't inclined to do anything," she said with a sideways glance at her brother, who sat unmoving in corner. Then she turned to the still jabbering Russian wizard: "Dimitri, please, speak a bit more slowly and I will tell the others, what you want to say."

  
The man regarded her with a grateful smile and started his comments again.

  
Minerva translated the proposal as such "He says that we should keep up the strategy we use now. Tag along with the Muggle armies. They pull the ring around Germany closer and closer. Not only do those German Muggle soldiers loose more and more ground but Grindelwald's forces do as well. We just rise the pressure and corner them in Germany. And there and then we can defeat them."

  
Nods and murmurs of agreement were heard and seen around the room. Only Giovanni was not convinced: "This strategy means that we would have to go all the way to Berlin, in the hope that Grindelwald will stick to his Muggle partner Hitler's side until the end. What if he doesn't?"

  
Luc chimed in "Of course, we cannot know that, Giovanni. But if we concentrate our advance on one side we are more vulnerable. The way we are now - widespread - gives us more security."

  
Arabella added "Luc is right. To attack like a spear from the South would mean too many casualties on our side. Dimitri described it well. The ring around the Dark Forces becomes closer, just like the one the Muggle soldiers draw around Hitler's troops. They loose territory until they have nothing left."

  
A silence ensued as everybody contemplated the comments made. Finally all eyes turned to Dumbledore. 

  
Sensing the demand to make the decision for all of them, he stood up with a deep breath. "Although, Giovanni's proposal has it's advantages, I am in favour of keeping our current strategy. In my opinion, we should advance with the Muggle allies. Once we are in Germany, we will encounter Grindelwald's forces, because they have no place to hide anymore. Then we will fight the final battle. Everybody here should be aware that this fight will be life and death. Grindelwald's forces will have nothing to loose, but we will have everything to gain." He paused here. "Therefore, I ask everybody in this room to vote for or against this strategy."

  
Arabella looked around. "Very well, let's do the voting. Everybody, who favours a change of strategy and wants to advance via Italy, please raise your hand…"

  
Nobody reacted.

  
Arabella turned to Minerva and grinned. The younger witch took over. "Everybody, who is in favour of keeping our current strategy, please, raise your hand now…"

  
A forest of hands shot up.

  
Minerva's grin broadened. "Seems like we have an unanimous decision for continued following of the advance of the Muggle allied armies. Thank you all, for your input."

  
Dumbledore smiled over the crowd "And now, since this meeting shall not only be business, but fun - let the feast begin."  
  


Everybody settled down in a much more relaxed atmosphere.  
  
**** 

  
"She is doing that well, isn't she?" a familiar voice told Uray in his corner.

  
"It certainly seems as if she is in her element." He replied.

  
"Why is it then that you are sitting here in a corner? Letting her catch the praise for her language ability, instead of you?"

  
"I am not particularly eager to be in the spotlight, Peri. And she is doing so well in there. Why should I interrupt that? I am so proud that she is handling such a crowd with such remarkable ease. It's very different from the girl who was sporting a scowl at every official function we attended."

  
The voice in the shadow held an unmistakable trace of amusement "Seems like you have been taken over. Now you have your face arranged in a scowl." 

  
"If you only knew, Peri. If you only knew…"

****

A/N + stuff: Hmm…I have to admit this chapter was a bit heavy on history. But hey, I'm German and a historian. You didn't expect me to throw this aside, didn't you? Besides, since I set up this meeting, I thought I might just as well use it. Also, it came to me that I'm still writing a challenge response, so with the next chapter we are actually going into the wedding affair. Just stay on this road with me….

MK: Yes, big brothers are 'wonderful'. I have one like that. The odd thing is, it's perfectly alright for his teenage daughter to have a boyfriend, but it's a huge problem with me. Once I brought my boyfriend to my birthday party and the whole clan lead by my brother ganged up on him. Needless to say, I didn't have this boyfriend much longer.

Selene: I'm afraid I won't address her parents in here. But since I get the feeling that I'm not done with story telling I might come up with another one.

Child-of-the-Dawn: Thanks for the suggestion. I will take it up in the next chapter.

Isis Malfoy, my dear beta: You are right about the aristocracy-thing. I've got the idea from you story "The Wizards,...". You made the McGonagalls direct heirs of Gryffindor and I thought that this must count for something. So I actually had the idea to make them something like aristocrats. I think, I might address that in a later chapter, but maybe you could remind me again?


	5. When you're in Love

Here we go, the next chapter is up. Yay! I did it. And we go into the wedding-challenge. Woohooo…

A/N: Well, to summarize this one I'd say: A little sap, an argument, a little embarrassment and 'Surprise, surprise' – a little cliffhanger. The chapter-title comes from the Musical "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers" and is performed there by Jane Powell and Howard Keel – Hey, what did you expect, I love musicals.

Disclaimer as usual.

This one is to my dear friend Maren. Yes, we do understand each other. I wouldn't make the coming year without you. Thank you.

Chapter 5: "When you're in Love"

The voice in the shadows sounded confused: "If I knew what?"

Uray sighed. "Let's go outside. I need to move. This whole thing just drives me up the wall."

With that they left the room.

****

At the head-table Albus turned to the ebony-haired witch by his side. "It seems like people are really enjoying themselves."

Minerva smiled. "It certainly seems so. And it's a good thing, too, because…" she pointed at Giovanni and Dimitri, who had put aside their earlier conflict and were now telling each other jokes with hands and feet. It was quite a sight and attracted the interest of nearly every one in the room. "because we will need every little bit of relaxation we can get before we go into battle again. And if many of us can not only become co-fighters, but friends, chances will be higher to defeat the Dark side for real. And there would be much more hope that there will only be the Light side in the future." Her smiled turned sheepish "No, I'm not philosophical. It's just something I gave a lot of thought to lately."

The man smiled back "Since you are thinking so much lately, why don't you think about giving the idea a thought to go outside with me, so I can tell you in private about the thoughts I've been having lately?"

She just rolled her eyes in exasperation, but nevertheless rose. That was easier said then done, as her vision blurred and the world began to spin.

Albus saw the woman stagger and gripped her arm to steady her. "Are you not feeling well, my dear?"

Minerva took a steadying breath and smiled up to him "No, no, I am perfectly well. It's just a little bit hot in here."

They both stepped out into the garden, where Dumbledore lead his fiancé over to a snowed-in bench. It was quite a romantic little setting, he thought, with the half-round bench next to a dry fountain adorned with putties and mermaids, all in front of a large lime tree. The whole scenery was thickly covered in white innocent snow and his Minerva fit in perfectly. She was as beautiful and innocent as the scene, in her rust-colored robes, her black hair pulled back as she smiled expectantly at him. She looked like an angel. His angel. His angel of live and light. And she loved him…

Sometimes he couldn't believe it to be true. She really loved him and wanted to share her life with him. How could he have gotten so lucky? '_Come on, Dumbledore, don't chicken out now. You can pull it off. Just do it_,' he chided himself mentally.

"Albus, what is it? Albus? You said you want to talk to me. What is it?" Minerva pressed again.

"Ahem…um…You handled Dimitri extremely well in there. I was very impressed. And so were the others." '_Nice going. Really nice going, Man_'

Minerva smiled "Well, sometimes it comes in handy to be the daughter of a diplomat. If nothing else, our constant moving made us learn many languages." She paused "But still, Uray would have done a better job. After all, he and Dimitri attended the Wizarding School near Kiev together."

'Yes I know. He was very reluctant in there. But I guess, we gave him quite a surprise. But he will come around. He only needs some time to get used to the idea. Then he will be alright" '_You are babbling, man. And you know it. And she knows it too._'

"You dragged me out in the cold to tell me this?" Minerva asked in amused disbelief. Albus was up to something, she just knew it.

The wizard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '_Come on, now. Just do it. She will say yes. Just do it. – Ah well, here goes nothing._' And with those final thoughts Albus Dumbledore turned and got down on one knee.

"I know, we did this before, but the circumstances were not right. So I am doing it again….Minerva, I love you. I love you so much that I can't breathe, when you are not around. You are everywhere. In my thoughts. In my dreams. And in my worst nightmares you are – not with me. Then I am panicking that you could say no and force me to live my life without you. Please say yes. Say that you marry me."

With that he produced a diamond ring out of the pockets of his robe and looked pleadingly at the woman on the bench.

Minerva swallowed hard as tears were running freely down her cheeks. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. Finally she gave up and just threw herself into his arms.

"Is that a yes?"

She laughed under tears "Yes. Yes. Of course, it's a yes. Oh Albus, I love you too." She exclaimed.

Albus slipped the ring on her finger and they shared a sweet and tender kiss. And another one. And then one more. Each becoming more intense and passionate.

****

At the same time on the other side of the Inn

"Honestly, I don't see your problem, Uray. What, for Merlin's sake, is so bad about Min and Albus Dumbledore being a couple?"

"Peri, how can you be so lenient about it. He is trice her age and he was her teacher."

"Yes, you said it. He WAS her teacher. Years ago, at that. And the age difference will become smaller with every year. What is your problem?" The argument became louder and more agitated with each passing word.

"Mama and Pap are against this relationship. Don't you think, there is a good reason for this?"

Peri grinned knowingly. "Uray, think about those reasons. Mama? Mama is not against this relationship. She told me so last time I saw her. She said that she needed some time to get used to the idea of her youngest daughter falling in love and getting married first. But now, it's alright with her. And Papa? Papa is shocked that his baby girl is all grown up now and I think, he is also a little jealous. Remember when Min was little, she told everybody that she would marry Papa when she'd grow up. And now, she is grown up and doesn't adore him, but another man. And admit it, you are jealous too."

"Opera McGonagall, I am certainly not jealous. But Min is so young. She is way too young to get married."

Uray flinched as his older sister rose, now clearly angry, to her full size. His sisters, all three of them, were doing justice to their name patronesses. They were beautiful, smart and clever, very talented and powerful witches. But they were also extremely hot-tempered. To catch one of them on her bad side was never a good idea and now he had done just that.

"Uranos, I cant believe you," Peri yelled. "Did you actually realize, what you just said? Min is in her twenties. She is not a child, but a full grown woman. And she knows damn well, what she wants and what she is doing. And just because you are shocked and jealous, she won't change her mind. Didn't you get it? They did not ask for your permission or even your approval. All they wanted from you was to share their happiness. They are a couple and they are in love and they will get married. With you or without you. Didn't you get that?"

The man relented "Yes, I gathered as much. And I saw that they're in love. And he is a good man. It just was such a shock. When I had some time to get used to it, I will like the idea, I guess."

Peri calmed down and smiled "That's the Uray we know and love."

"But what about Mama and Papa?"

"They will come around. I mean, we are not talking about anybody here. This is Albus Dumbledore. Good family, powerful and respected wizard, nice person, handsome too and – if the prophecies are correct – future hero. What more could Papa actually want for one of his daughters?"

Uray grinned. His sisters. They were so much fun.

While arguing the siblings had rounded the Inn and were now in the back-garden. He looked around and caught his sister and Dumbledore locked in a passionate kiss.

"Oh come on you two," he wailed, "Do you have to do this? It's okay that you are in love and engaged and all. But do I actually need to see you kissing all the time?"

Peri snorted "Be happy they are only kissing. The first time I walked in on them, they were way past that stage. Believe me, that was really bad. I never wanted to know that much."

"Stop it, Peri!" Her sister exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet. Both, she and Albus turned beet-red at the memory. They came closer, hand in hand. "And besides, after such a wonderful proposal," Minerva sighed dreamily, "I just had to kiss him."

While Uray only rolled his eyes, Peri, with her hands on her hips, glared at the auburn-haired man. "You didn't get further? Albus Dumbledore, I did not come all the way to Metz for nothing. I want my money's worth here. So, would you please go through with the whole plan!"

Minerva's eyes wandered mystified from her sister to her fiancé "Plan? What Plan? Albus, Peri, what is going on?"

Dumbledore sighed and turned to the young woman by his side "Minerva, will you marry me…"

"Of course, I will," she interrupted, now clearly confused, "I already told you so." 

"Will you marry me in two hours?"

***

Another A/N: Peri's actual name is Ceres Demeter Opera, but I decided to have all McGonagall-girls being called by their third given names. Confusions solved?

VoyICJ: Repetition is a stylistic device? You don't say. Lol. Thanks anyway. And where is the German version of your first story?????

Aeryn Alexander: I tried to describe the allied campaigns of 1943/44. When you look at it, the Allies kinda threw a sling around the German troops and then pulled – so the operating space for the Germans became smaller and smaller. The idea to defeat Germany through "its weak underbelly" (Churchill) would have gone like that with probably disastrous results.

Child-of-the-Dawn: I can see her doing that too. As a matter of fact, isn't Minerva actually running shows like that in the books?

MK: Thank you. And yes, they did that.

LinZE: Thanks. I hope this chapter answers your question. If not – let me know and I try to explain further.

Thank you all, and please review.


	6. Get me to the Church on Time

A/N: Well since you all were asking, how they can do it in two hours – here is your answer. 

The piece, while Minerva walks down the aisle is the Largo from the 'Winter' concert out of the 'Four Seasons'. I can only recommend to listen to the whole concert. If you ever look for an easy and loveable piece to start listening to classical music – that's the one. I chose it, because I don't like the wedding march. Additionally, everybody does use it – why should I. The same goes for Minerva's dress. I don't like white. Not at all. Champagne-colored also looks much better on a black haired woman. The title of this chapter should be obvious. It's from "My Fair Lady" (movie version) and there performed by Stanley Holloway. This chapter is to the lovely and adorable Denise Alexander, who delivered the first word in the first line of it the way I imagine Minerva to do it.

To Child-of-the-Dawn: Nah, it don't see them as a military couple and they don't get married because of the coming deployment. Actually, I have them fighting at the front line already.

To MK: What can I say – I think, there must be something going on after all. And just because we aren't seeing it in the book era, it doesn't mean there is nothing. In my humble one, there is a lot of passion hidden underneath the stern/calm exterior.

To Aeryn Alexander: Yeah, I wish, I could find a guy, who does such a proposal. Hello guys, where are you? Anybody out there? Lol

To LinZE: I think, you gave me an idea. I have to bounce it around a little, but I think it will come.

To all of you, thanks for reading and liking and waiting for more.

And here we go again…

**Chapter 6: "****Get Me to the Church on Time"******

"Today???" Minerva sputtered torn between shock and delight. "You want to marry today?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I thought we could do it in two hours."

For the second time in a few minutes, Minerva McGonagall was speechless. Finally she managed to choke out "You must be joking, Albus. You cannot be serious."

Dumbledore just smiled "Of course I am serious, my love. Think, what a nice touch to this gathering a wedding would be. You said yourself this afternoon that we all could use relaxation and a light of hope. Can you imagine a better way to give the others a light of hope as by letting them witness and share our happiest day?"

The young witch sighed. He was crazy, totally crazy, but what could she do? She loved him and wanted to become his wife as soon as possible. And what could she possibly say against this reason, except…"But what about the preparations. You cannot pull off a wedding with no preparation. We would need a priest. And we need rings and I need a dress. Albus, how are we supposed to do that?"

"Don't you worry about that, dear. Since your nutcase of a fiancé had two female partners in crime, everything is organised." Arabella's voice came from behind. "The priest will be here in about 90 minutes, I got the rings and Peri brought your dress. You did bring the dress, Peri? Didn't you?"

"Of course, I did. Don't worry. We just need to see if it fits correctly. Come on Min, you need to try it on." With that Peri and Arabella dragged a still rather dazed Minerva into the house again.

Albus let out a deep breath. "Phew, that was easier than I thought. If you'll excuse me now, gentlemen, I better go inside, make the announcement and talk to my best man." He went inside too.

Uray sat heavily down on the bench. "I don't believe this." He shook his head in utter amazement. "She is getting married. My little Min is getting married and tonight. First I find out that she has a lover and now I will be witnessing her wedding. All in one day. I don't believe it."

Andrew Potter, who had come out with Arabella stepped cautiously closer. "I think, we haven't met yet. I'm Andrew Potter. I fight with Minerva, in Dumbledore's group." He extended his hand.

Uray shook it dazedly. "Uranos Kazachok McGonagall. Brother in shock."

****

About one and a half hours later, the Inn was buzzing with activity. The excitement grew by the second. Everybody was looking forward to the upcoming ceremony.

Albus Dumbledore was pacing nervously in a corner. He had just spoken to the priest, who would perform the ceremony. Everything seemed to go smoothly. Everything, except the angry scowl that Uray had been sporting before he went up to Minerva and Peri. Albus was nervous and it certainly didn't help that Alastor, Andrew and some of the other men were kidding him with horror stories of weddings gone awry.  

Upstairs in a room Minerva stood in front of a full-length mirror and took inventory of her appearance. The gown fit, her hair was nearly done. She was ready. If only she wasn't so nervous. What if anything went wrong? What if Alastor lost the rings? What if Uray acted up? What if she tripped on her way down the aisle? What if…? 

"Calm down, Minerva. Everything will be beautiful. And with that dress," Arabella said slyly, "you'll strike my dear cousin speechless."

Minerva relaxed and grinned back "As long as he is able to say 'I do', who am I to complain." 

"Trust you to say something like that." Peri chuckled. "However, Arabella is right. This dress definitely is a heart-stopper. When I saw it for the first time I knew it would suit you fabulously."

Her sister brushed over the smooth fabric almost reverently. "How did you ever find it? And more important, why did you choose this one?"

Peri blushed "Uhm…to be honest, I thought that I would like to wear it on my wedding day. So I knew that you would love it too." She blushed even more, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go down to check how everything is and I better talk to Uray again. He seemed to be agitated earlier." 

"Yes, when she was downstairs every five minutes to 'look around'." Arabella muttered under her breath, which got her a curious glance from the bride.

Peri, who didn't hear the comment, opened the door and literally bumped into Andrew Potter. Both of them blushed deeply and avoided eye-contact. 

After some seconds of uncomfortable silence, Andrew announced "I just came up to say that the priest is here. We can start with the ceremony whenever you are ready."

"Give us ten minutes and we will be." Arabella answered.

Andy turned to leave, when Peri chimed up. "Well, then I will go and have that little chat with Uray. I'll be back." She practically flew from the room, followed closely by Andy. The last thing the two women inside heard, was the young man calling "Ms. McGonagall…"

Arabella and Minerva grinned at each other. The younger witch slyly asked "Is it only me or did you see sparks flying too?" 

Her companion nodded. "They were certainly flying. But," She turned around, "before we worry about your sister's possible trip into holy matrimony, we better take care that you are ready for yours." With that she set to work.

***

Ten minutes later everybody had gathered around a makeshift altar in the great banquet hall. The only lights in the room came from the many candles near the walls and those on the altar.  

Albus stood nervously in front of the priest, with his best man, Alastor Moody.

Soft music filled the room marking the beginning of the ceremony. Peri, the only bridesmaid, smiled broadly as she walked down the aisle and stood on the left side of the altar.

When the tunes of Vivaldi's concert 'Winter' began to play, Minerva appeared. Albus almost gasped as he saw his bride. She was like a vision with the candlelight bathing her in a warm, golden glow. Her shimmering, long-sleeved, champagne-colored dress was formfitting with the skirt slightly flaring at the hips. Minerva's hair was intricately woven and secured on the back of her head, with a few strands loose. As she walked down the aisle she truly looked like a Goddess: so beautiful that it was almost unreal. 

Minerva was basically floating as she walked towards her future husband. He looked very dashing in his dark dress robes. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that this handsome and powerful man truly loved her. But yet, here she was – walking towards him to be married. And by the stunned look on his face, Arabella had been right. The dress was stunning. 

As Minerva reached the altar, Albus took her hand and together they took the last step and faced the priest.


	7. Shall we Dance

Here we go, the next part. Actually this is chapter 6b to follow 6a, but since it cannot be put like that – or can it? Okay, since I am absolutely not familiar with the terminology of an English wedding – on TV they are dubbed, so what can I do – I made most things up. So bear with me. The chapter-title is from "The King and I" and there performed by Ronobir Lahiri and the ever divine Stefanie Powers. Oh, how I want to see her again as Mrs. Anna. Please, Lord, give me that little gift. Puuuleeeeaaaaase… 

To all my reviewers, I luv ya, guys. I really feel loved here.

Child-of the-Dawn: Well, Uray can take that. He should be used to it anyway with those sisters. Lol

Petriebird18: I have to say it again: Your reaction to that song-challenge was great. And it got me working. The Albus and Minerva-Soundtrack should be up by this weekend, so you and all the others get lots of material. Lol…Actually, there won't be a honeymoon in this story, but since I have a whole universe in my mind, there should be more to come – maybe even a honeymoon. Although, in a honeymoon-story I would have the cuteness dripping from my comp and somehow he doesn't seem to like that. Lol. So I just assume, they go back to fight two days later or so.

Aeryn Alexander: Thanks. As I said, I don't like things that are exactly the way millions of others do it, and I love Vivaldi and it's a winter wedding after all, so the dress should follow this a little.

PrincessWitch: Go, write your paper. What do you think I am doing? Ooops. I'm not writing my paper right now…never mind. Lol 

Chapter 7: "Shall we Dance" 

"Who gives this woman away to be married?" the priest asked.

Two voices answered "I, her sister, do." And "I, her brother, do."

The wedding couple shot around in surprise. But, Uray and Peri only stood there, regal and proud, and gave them a slight nod.

So, the priest went on "There are many things in this world. Hate and distrust, power and war, greed and arrogance. They seem to be the things we are surrounded with now. There are also humility and moderation, peace and serenity. Things, we strive for. But the strongest things in this world are still love and happiness. And today, we are gathered here to witness and share a strong love. A devotion that goes beyond the elements of our world, even beyond the magic we know. We are here to witness the joining of two people, two hearts.

"I ask you, Albus Dumbledore, do you take this woman, Minerva Athena Minuet McGonagall, as your lawful wedded wife? To love and to cherish, to shelter and to protect, to support and to stay faithful to into eternity?"

Albus swallowed and looked at his bride. How could he not vow all this? "I do." He answered. 

The priest turned to Minerva: "I ask you, Minerva Athena Minuet McGonagall, do you take this man, Albus Dumbledore, as your lawful wedded husband. To love and to cherish, to shelter and to protect, to support and to stay faithful to into eternity?"   

Tears of happiness were running down her cheeks. What a question, of course she would. "I do."

"After you have vowed to stay together as long as you shall live, exchange these rings as a sign for your eternal commitment. Like those rings, your love shall have no end."

With that Arabella came close carrying a velvet-cushion that held two plain platinum wedding bands. Minerva took the larger one and placed it on Albus' hand. He then took remaining one, slipped it on her finger and pressed a gentle kiss on it. 

Only with effort they broke their loving gaze and turned back to the priest, still holding both hands. The minister smiled approvingly and gave the final lines of the ceremony. "Now, with the powers vested in me, I declare you husband and wife." He slyly glanced at Albus "You know, what comes next."

The couple only grinned and shared their first sweet and tender kiss as a married couple as the room erupted in cheers.

****

The party was in full swing. After having toasted the newlyweds numerous times, people now stood chatting in groups around the hall. Several couples were on the makeshift dancefloor, waltzing or polkaing. In the middle of them Albus and Minerva Dumbledore were locked in each others arms. 

They thoroughly enjoyed their wedding reception. It was a lovely event_. _After the intimate ceremony the room was now alight and filled with chatter, laughter and music. Both were giddily happy. 

Close by Peri was just changing partners from her brother to Andrew Potter.

Minerva watched them thoughtfully.****

"What is on your mind, my love?" Albus asked.

Minerva snapped out of her reverie "I was thinking about Peri and Andy over there. They look good together, don't they?"

"Are you planning on matchmaking?"

"Oh, no," she laughed, "I'm a lot of things, but insane is not among them. I certainly won't meddle with other people's lives. Especially, if one of the people is a seer."

"That makes secret plans rather difficult to keep a secret, I assume. But do you like the idea of them?"

"I do. They do look good together and Andy is a good man. I like him. But still, I won't intervene. Besides, it wouldn't be necessary. I am sure, they will do perfectly well on their own."

Albus nodded in agreement, seeing the other couple happily waltzing away, completely unaware of the world around them.

"And to be perfectly honest with you, I am just glad that Andy keeps her away from Uray. When I saw them earlier, they were whispering conspiratorially all the time. Knowing those two, that made me nervous."

"Why is that?," he was taken aback.

"I have been involved in way too many of their pranks, not to be scared of what they could come up with. And it's the season after all."

Dumbledore turned her face to him "My dear wife, why don't you stop worrying about your brother and your sister and their possible love lives and start concentrating on your husband instead. I must say, I feel neglected here." He teased.

Minerva grinned "Can't have that, can we" and kissed him. Then she smiled up at him "I love you, Albus.

He smiled in return "I love you too, my angel. Forever."

They kissed again - In the middle of the dancefloor, with couples whirling around them – they kissed and sealed the vows of love they had made to each other. 

A/N: Phew. That was that. Now – one more chappy to go…

Oh and I'm a little depressed (everybody goes on vacation – except me *sniff*), so please, send me a little love and review.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: I couldn't let it end soo mushy, so here I am again. This is the end – for real. It was a lot of fun writing it and I have to admit – it was remarkably easy (although I didn't think so halfway through this chappy, lol). 

And to all of you: thank you so much for reading reviewing and telling me you like it. It has been warming my heart and brightening my days. And thanks for your sympathy – sometimes all I need is a little group hug. *huggles you all back*

MK: I'm glad to be of service. There is just never enough 'aaawwww'-stuff out there.

PrincessWitch: Congratulations on finishing your paper – mine is finished too and I can go onto the next one. Read your story – tried to review, but tptb didn't let me. Like it so far, but don't do a MM/SS – puuuleeeeaaaase. 

LinZe: Okay, I love you too – kinda. Disown you? Ooops. 

VoyICJ: Dear beta, I put you in even though you're basking in the sun of the Caribbean. Have fun.

Laura: Well, I don't really have a pic, but if you want something similar, watch the movie "El Cid" – the wedding dress (without the cloak) Sophia Loren is wearing in the beginning – while waiting in her chambers for her groom to arrive – comes pretty close. Should I find a picture, I'll mail you.

Nuff said, off we go…    

Epilogue:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was covered in snow. The grounds look like they are straight out of a fairytale, thought the witch who stood at the window looking out into the winter night. Behind her a fire was crackling warmly.

Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore sighed. Her husband should be back soon. After all, they celebrated their anniversary today. So many years and it still seemed like yesterday that they had gotten married. Married life had been good. So many things had happened to them – the best and the worst that could ever happen to a couple – but their love had never suffered. They were still as happy and in love as they had been on their wedding day.

"What is does that old cliché say? A penny for your thoughts." A voice broke into her thoughts. She whirled around and there he was. More than fifty years and still her heart sped up when he was near. 

Albus Dumbledore stood just inside the room and smiled brightly at his wife. It was rare that he could sneak up on her, but if he managed, it was all the more fun. And the way she stood near the window just now - with her hair down (as she wore it in private), cheeks flushed from surprise and her right hand clutching to her heart, letting her engagement ring sparkle – she was just as beautiful and enchanting as she had been in her youth. And he was still in love with her.

His smile turning sheepish he raised the two steaming mugs in his hands. "I thought, since I was so late, I might as well bring something to toast with."

His wife just rolled her eyes. Trust this man to bring hot chocolate to celebrate. Other people would drink wine or even champagne, but no – her crazy husband would bring chocolate. More than fifty years and he still insisted on keeping this habit. She chuckled silently at the memory of their wedding night, when he had shoved away the champagne that had been a gift from their French friends and instead came up with that treat.

Outwardly she just shook her head as she sat down on the rug in front of the fire with her back to the sofa. Albus smiled and settled down next to his wife, handing her one mug and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"So, to what do we toast, Albus?"

"The usual, I presume, my dear. To us, to love, to the family and old friends." They clinked their mugs and took a swig.

"And to you Lanney, my baby, wherever you are." Minerva chimed in her expression turning sober. Albus pulled her into a hug. Their little Lanney, the brightest and darkest memory of their marriage. It had been so long ago, but it still hurt.

To lighten the dark mood that began to settle, he said. "You know, my dear, I still can't believe that neither Peri or Uray thought it childish to play that shoe-switching game. Or that you were not surprised about it."

Minerva smiled at the memory. When they had come down the morning after their wedding, the whole Inn had been in uproar, because all shoes had been bewitched to dance around at the ceiling. Alastor Moody had had a fit and threatened to curse the culprit, who turned out to be her siblings. "How could I have surprised? We did that every year at home. It was our traditional way to celebrate St.-Nicolas-Day and to annoy our father. Besides," her smile turned sheepish, "I was just glad that they didn't play a joke on us. I was really worried they would."

Albus shook his head "If their joke would have been anything like the one you played on Peri and Andy at their wedding I am very glad about that too."

Her face was an image of innocence. "Well, it is a tradition to play a prank on the wedding couple. After all, the whole family joined in." She pointed out.

"Then perhaps, I should be glad that your family didn't know about our marriage until years later…"

"Yes, maybe you should." she laughed. Then she became serious again "Albus, I know that you always felt a little bit guilty about the fact that we had to keep our marriage secret. And I know that it hurt you greatly to have my father treating you like dirt, because he thought you unwilling to make me an honourable woman, but I wouldn't have wanted to change a thing." Minerva put her hand to his cheek and he covered her hand with his. "Everything I told Uray on our wedding day was true. I knew exactly what I got myself into. I knew that I would be in danger, because I was your wife. And I knew all too well that we had to keep our relationship and our marriage a secret. I accepted this, before we ever became involved. I loved you and I wanted you – I still do. That's why I was willing to take everything."

Albus didn't know what to answer. How could it be that she knew his most secret doubts so well? How could she know that those thoughts had been haunting him the whole day? He had always thought Peri was the seer in that family. So instead of voicing his thoughts, he just turned his face and pressed a tender kiss to her palm.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long time – surroundings and time forgotten. Then Minerva interrupted the moment saying slyly "So, since this is our anniversary and I have already confessed again my undying love for you, how about we leave this little place here and start celebrating properly?" Her grin became more and more pointed.

Dumbledore grinned back and kissed her "How can I refuse such an offer? However, before we go through with your, ahem, interesting proposal, I'd say we get a bit into the spirit of the season."

"Spirit of the season? Albus, what, for Merlin's sake, do you mean?" his wife exclaimed curiously as he dragged her to a standing position.

"If your siblings could pull that trick off, why shouldn't we too?"

"Albus, you must be joking. That trick was childish and ridiculous back then." Minerva stood there with her fists on her hips, which was somewhat difficult since her husband was still holding onto her right hand. "I won't go around in Hogwarts, stealing shoes and charming them to dance at the ceiling."

Her husband merely smiled broadly as he dragged her towards the door. "Of course, you will, dearest. Best is, we start with Severus." Upon seeing his wife in a huff, he added with a sly grin "Don't forget, we can always blame it on Peeves…" With that he opened the door and stepped out.

Minerva still desperately struggling to get out of his grasp exclaimed, "Albus, no. No, I don't want to do that. This is stupid. Completely ridiculous.", but he wouldn't budge. Thus she indignantly exclaimed "Albus Dumbledore, you are completely insane." 

"Yes," he answered, "but you love me anyway."

And then his laughter was the last thing to be heard, before the door closed completely.

The End

Done. Done. done. I'm doohoohoone…..*dancing happily around*…..

A/N: Lanney? Who the h*ll is Lanney? – You want to find out? Tune in for the sequel/add-in coming next on this channel. lol


End file.
